


Chatty boyfriend

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: when Marcel is excited, he talks a lot. And Underhill cannot handle his cuteness.
Relationships: Theodore Underhill/Marcel Fleury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Chatty boyfriend

Marcel was talking, Underhill was trying to work. Marcel was talking  _ a lot _ and Underhill really didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was kind of distracting him. ‘’And then Magnus and I went to this new cafe - oh, the two of us really have to visit one day. They have the cutest little tables and it’s such a romantic atmosphere, it made me miss you,’’ said the excited vampire. ‘’It reminds me one of the cafes back in Paris, I spent a lot of time there as a young vampire,’’ said Marcel and Underhill looked at him.

‘’And now you’re not young anymore?’’ joked Underhill.

‘’Ah,’’ said Marcel and sighed out. ‘’Times were simpler then. Now there’s technology that makes things complicated. And the social media,’’ continued rambling Marcel. Theodore chuckled and then just hummed. ‘’Yes,’’ he said. ‘’Maybe the two of us should just go to the countryside and detox from the world of social media pollution, what do you say?’’ asked Marcel and Underhill nodded.

‘’Sounds good,’’ said Underhill.

‘’I know right?’’ asked the vampire proudly. ‘’You need some time off, you’ve been working so hard. Ah, my poor Teddy,’’ carried on the vampire and Underhill was just smiling. As much as he couldn’t focus, he also couldn’t stop smiling. Marcel was the cutest. ‘’I actually have this little cottage in England, interested?’’ asked Marcel and Underhill perked up. ‘’And it would be a great get away for a little while,’’ said Marcel and Underhill only nodded.

‘’That sounds lovely,’’ said Theodore happily and his eyes were still on the computer screens.

‘’I know,’’ said Marcel and hummed happily. ‘’Oh, but we would have to use the portals. For one, I cannot really travel via the plane,’’ he said and Underhill honestly didn’t even know how the idea of travelling with planes came to Marcel’s mind - that much was clear to all. ‘’I’m scared of heights and I’d probably die in there,’’ he said and shuddered. ‘’Scary things, the planes,’’ he commented.

‘’Ever been on one?’’

‘’Oh, god no,’’ said Marcel and then shuddered. ‘’So, yes, I can tell Magnus to protal us there. It is going to be amazing. Just you and me, no phone, understood?’’

‘’M-hmm.’’

‘’Amazing,’’ said Marcel and then sighed happily. ‘’Yes, this place is too… filled with technology,’’ said Marcel as he was watching Underhill work with the computer and Underhill finally broke because he couldn’t keep it in. He leaned back and started laughing happily because Marcel didn’t seem to have an off switch that day, did he? He was always bubbly and out spoken, but that day was his day, huh. Underhill just sighed and then glanced at his boyfriend. ‘’Yes?’’

‘’Nothing,’’ said Underhill.

‘’So, you’re on board?’’ asked Marcel, Underhill just nodding. ‘’Oh, this is so exciting. I have so many things to prepare. I need to pack, but I cannot bring too much with me,’’ he said and then rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’Then again, Magnus can always open a portal if we’d need something,’’ he carried on the conversation with himself. ‘’Hmm, yes, this is tricky,’’ he said and Underhill shook his head because he didn’t get what was so trick. But then again, his wardrobe wasn’t as impressive as Marcel’s.

‘’Uh-huh.’’

‘’Yes, yes,’’ said Marcel. ‘’I can’t wait, it’ll be just us and the nature, we’ll be one with nature, Teddy!’’ said Marcel happily and Underhill glanced at his boyfriend, beaming with happiness. He nodded and then leaned closer to Marcel, pressing a kiss on top of his cheek and that seemed to do the trick - Marcel somehow got really quiet, a bright flush on his cheeks and Underhill grinned.

‘’Cat got your tongue?’’ asked Underhill with a smile.

‘’Nonsense,’’ stammered Marcel. ‘’Just making plans quietly now,’’ he carried on and planted his cold hands upon his warm cheeks. 

_ Now that was one trick to quiet down the vampire, _ but it didn’t really last long and Underhill just had to accept that his work for the day has ended. Did he really mind it though? Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here they are, our love birds:
> 
> Sadly, I can't draw for shit so this was used as a base for the drawing: https://www.pinterest.jp/pin/775533998306756111/?lp=true


End file.
